Down We Go
by DreamGirl1926G
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Evie must find out what happened to Jason, no matter the cost. As she uncovers the mystery, a quiet boy who always wears the same hat, might just steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello! Welcome to Down We Go! I'm starting at the very beginning of course, and I hope you guys like my story. Now it is a Jughead/OC story with platonic Bughead because they are great together but I both think they could be stronger as friends instead. This will be kinda slow burn but Jughead and Evelyn will happen around cannon Bughead time._

 _Well, that being said, let's get this show on the road!_

" _There is an idea of Riverdale of what kind of town it is, what sort of families live there, a notion that it exists unchanged and unchanging, as if frozen in a time-capsule, that it must be exactly how it presents itself to the outside world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. So that if you were looking at it from the window of a train, rushing by, you might wish you lived there but that's only one aspect of it, and only on the surface. The truth is, if you really want to understand Riverdale, and what kind of place it is, I have to tell you about its shadows, the town beneath the town, starting, I guess with what the Blossom twins did this summer."_

Two gorgeous teens got out of their blood red convertible which was parked near the river's edge. Their red hair stood out against the pure white clothing which adorned their bodies. Their names are Jason and Cheryl Blossom, and they are royalty in Riverdale. They entered a rowboat, to take the annual trip down the river before they return to school for the coming year. They continuously drift down the river and finally fade from sight.

" _The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scouts Troop on a bird-watching expedition, came upon Cheryl, who was drenched and shivering from the cold. The rowboat was smashed upon the riverbank, with Jason nowhere in sight. Riverdale Police, led by Detective Sam Hill, dragged the river for Jason's body, but hours later, still nothing."_

Now this is where I come in. With my father being the sheriff, and Jason being our classmate, my brother and I went down the river to watch. I look around to see the entire town is out here, to see the show. As I gaze at the crowd, I see the Coopers looking grim and yet, slightly pleased. I happen to overhear Alice say,

"If he is dead Hal, I hope in those last moments he suffered. May Jason Blossom burn in hell." I never particularly hated Alice Cooper, but I have to admit that she is a cold-hearted bitch. But...this death was painful for me, in fact, it was if my very life was being torn in two. My best friend, my closest confidant, my brother in all but blood, was dead. I stand on the bank, staring into the water, thinking that he's not gone, that he couldn't _be_ gone. I vaguely recognize the symptoms of shock that I'm experiencing right now, because I'm not crying my eyes out. I feel...numb. Like I'm disconnected from the world. My actual brother, Kevin, puts a hand on my shoulder for comfort but it doesn't help.

Days passed, but still, no body. So a week later, the Blossoms buried an empty casket. Cheryl, knowing that Jason was my closest friend, came to tell me personally what happened. While they were rowing, Cheryl had dropped one of her gloves in the water and that Jason had leaned over to pick it out. But in doing so, he tipped the boat, panicked, and drowned. I broke down then and there, sobbing uncontrollably for the fact that he died scared. Cheryl, in her own grief, started to cry too. But she said through her tears,

"I know that we don't know each other well. You know me as your best friend's sister, and I know you as my brother's best friend. We both lost someone dear to us, so I want you to have my number, and text me _anytime_ you want to talk. I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me." As I nod slowly, we spend some time in each others arms, mourning Jason. Later on that night, I had woken screaming like someone was tearing my skin off. I had a twisted nightmare of Jason. My dad and brother stormed in my room, shaking my shoulders and shouting my name. But I couldn't stop. He was dead, and it changed everything.

Weeks passed as school crept closer, and, in an effort to get me out of the house and out of my grief, Kevin dragged me along to Betty Cooper's house to talk. Now Betty was nicer than most girls, but she still has an air of innocence even if Jason died. As my brother and I lay on her bed, I start to compare Betty and myself. We were about the same height, but while she had a tan to her skin I was, well, let's say fair on the edge of pale. She has gorgeous blonde hair that she always has in her ponytail. She really need to let her hair down more, figuratively and literally. Meanwhile I have lengthy chocolate waves that fell down to mid-back. Betty is an overall good person, but she and I never connected like her and Kevin did. She sits at her bureau, putting on makeup for some odd reason, I don't know Kevin never told me what we were doing here.

"Are you excited? Nervous?" Kevin asked Betty. I look up to see Betty with a beaming smile,

"Both. I haven't seen him all summer." she tells Kevin with a shaky breath.

"Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed, Betty,...it's time. You like him, he likes you." Kevin tells her as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, then why, Kevin, hasn't he ever said or done anything?" She asks with a bit of a reporter power behind the question.

"Because Archie's swell, but like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants. So tell him, finally." As Kevin moves to get up and stand by the window, Betty picks up where he left off with,

"Well, we'll see. I mean, it depends-" Kevin interrupts with a loud,

"Oh my god!" He's staring out the window, while Betty and I join him to see what's up. We had managed to catch Archie in the middle of getting dressed, abs in full view. Both Kevin and Betty's mouths were open in amazement.

"Okay, what's so great about that?" I ask as speak for the first time since stepping into the room.

"Uh, because he has never been this ripped Evie! Another reason for you to take this ginger bull by the horns tonight Betty!" Kevin tells us enthusiastically, with, I suspect, lust in his voice.

"Bro, I love you, but I don't wanna hear about Archie Andrews in that way." I say with disgust in my voice. Now don't get me wrong, Archie's a nice guy but to think about a guy who looks eerily like Jason like that? Nah, no way.

"Yeah, well, that's because you are kind of a bitch Evie." My brother says to me.

"Yes, I know this, and I accept full responsibility for it. I am aware of my actions Kevin Keller." I say like a boss ass bitch that I am.

"Oooh, full name Kevin, better watch out. But if when I tell him, he rejects me?" Betty asks with fear in her voice. Kevin goes to reassure her, but I beat him to it.

"Then fuck him. If he can't realize what a great woman you are then he doesn't deserve you." I tell her, because she doesn't need a guy to be happy but oh well.

"But I don't want to lose his friendship." Indiscion fills her eyes as she says this.

"Then give him, and yourself, space. Distance yourself so you won't get hurt. But as my sister said, fuck him if he doesn't like you." Kevin tells her, and we both watch as she lights up when the doorbell rings. She puts on the rest of her clothes, and rushes down the stairs, yelling back us her goodbyes.

"God, she is hopeless." I say to Kev as we walk downstairs to go home.

"Yeah, but at least she likes someone, meanwhile I'm an open gay teenager when the rest are in the closet, and you haven't liked someone since you thought you have a crush on your best friend as well." I make a face embarrassment, thinking of years ago.

"Yeah, I guess we're both unlucky in love." I say into the cool night air, Kev and I making the trek back home.

The next day, Kev and I walk down the hall, heading for class when we both spot Betty and a dark haired girl walking together. As we walk towards them, I hear the girl ask,

"...here? Any night clubs?" Kev swoops behind her to say,

"A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights...thank god for HBO." I smile and whisper,

"Valar Morghulis." Betty smiles and says,

"Veronica Lodge, Kevin and Evie Keller. Veronica's new here, Kevin is-"

"Gay, and mysterious, respectively, thank god. Let's be best friends." Veronica shakes our hands.

"Is it true what they say about your Dad?" Kevin asks, his gossiping curiosity overtaking him.

"Kevin! Tact! Please! Ignore him, he gossips, a lot. Evelyn Keller, but you can call me Evie." I say to try and welcome her.

"It's fine. That he's the devil incarnate? I stand by my father, Kevin. Does everyone here know? Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High." Veronica says as she cooly walks away. Betty and I both look at Kevin with disbelief as we try to catch up. We show Veronica around with Betty explaining as we go.

"Oh, and of course there's the Back-to-School semi formal dance this weekend." Veronica grabs her arm in excitement, as spots Archie down the hall.

"Oh! There's the hottie we were with last night. The red-headed Ansel Elgort. Is he your boyfriend?" Veronica asks.

"No, he's straight."

"No, we're just friends."

"I don't know him that well." Betty, Kevin, and I say at the same time. Veronica gently smiles,

"In that case, mind putting in a word? I've tried every flavor of boy but orange." Veronica says in a pleased whisper.

"Actually, to clarify Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame." Kevin informs Veronica.

"You should ask him to the semi formal then." Veronica encourages Betty.

"She would but she's too much of a wimp." I say, teasing Betty lightly.

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled. Because of what happened to Jason. They're gonna tell us at the assembly." Kevin says with a sad air. At my visible deflation, Veronica asks,

"Who's Jason, what happened to him and why is Evie so sad now?" Veronica asks with a nonchalance. As we head into the assembly, Betty and Kevin quietly inform Veronica of the details. I stay silent, reflecting on my late friend. As we take our seats, Principal Weatherbee asks for a moment of silence. After it ended, Cheryl took the podium.

"Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and everyone of you mean the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with confidence only a twin could have...Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the School Board not to cancel the Back-to-School semi formal. But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all." The assembly ends with little fanfare, the periods pass, and before i knew it, it was lunch. We sit at a table, and listen to Archie's song. We were so enraptured by Archie's voice, we didn't notice Veronica striding up to our table.

"Can I join?"

"Yeah." Betty says as Kev and I shift to make room.

"What are we doing?" Veronica asks with a nervous air.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs." Betty teases Archie in a small voice.

"I thought we were gonna have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Kevin says with a shocked tone.

"Probably better than your shower singing bro." I tease Kevin, laughing when he makes a face at me.

"Wait, that was you singing? Something you wrote?" Veronica asks for confirmation.

"It's rough." Archie shakes his head, not impressed with his work.

"Maybe a little, but it's still really good Archie, be proud of yourself." I admonish Archie, if he works at it he will be spectacular.

"It's incredible, actually, the little snippet I heard. Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing something with that?" Veronica leans in, perhaps flirtatiously, if Betty and Kevin's glances indicate.

"Yeah, that's the plan. So how's your first day going? Good?" Archie asks her, looking concerned.

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more…"

"Obsessed with you? Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, is all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow." Kevin mockingly says, when I quickly interject,

"Kevin, she just lost her brother, don't forget that." Archie packs up his things, saying how he has an appointment with Ms. Grundy. As kevin continues to tease Betty about not asking Archie to the dance, Cheryl appears at our table,

"Veronica Lodge, I'd heard whisperings. I'm Cheryl Blossom, may I sit? Betty, would you mind? So, what are you four hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty? Or Evie's still questionable fashion choices?" Cheryl says with a quick grin.

"Ha ha, Cheryl, very funny." I say dryly, invested in my tater tots.

"Extracurriculars. Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few." Veronica focuses back on the subject.

"Cheerleading. You must. I'm senior captain of the River Vixens." Cheryl proudly tosses her hair.

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin mocks. "Is being the Gay Best Friend still a thing?" Cheryl fires back at my brother.

"Yes, cuz he's mine and Betty's." I proclaim.

"Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic." Cheryl sighs, pleased with her statement.

"At Spence I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid. I'm in. Betty, Evie, you both are trying out with me." Veronica looks over to us.

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty's already got so much on her plate right now and Evie is no good with hand-eye coordination, and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But open to all! Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is cherylbombshell." She tells Veronica before she walks away. Veronica looks at us before saying,

"Okay. Go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry…"

"I'd love to be a cheerleader. It would look great on my college applications. But, last year, when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat." Betty said with a patronizing tone.

"Too season 5 Betty Draper. It was a great line, but not at all true." Kevin quickly tries to save himself.

"Smooth, Kev, smooth. But Cheryl's right. My hand-eye coordination is terrible and I trip. A lot. It would be better if I wasn't a safety hazard for other people." I laugh slightly, well aware of my physical mishaps.

"Well, you're a total smoke show now. I mean it. As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive, and you, Evie, are her right hand Arianna. Look, if you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves." Veronica said, assuredly.

"Okay, you know what? Show me your moves." Betty said with confidence she didn't have before.

Later, at tryouts, Betty and Veronica were finishing up their routine while I was up in the stands. But Cheryl was not impressed.

"Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?" Cheryl demands with a dead air.

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica then pulls Betty into...a kiss?! Damn, well that's one way I guess.

"Yes, show up, B&V!" I scream my encouragement, hoping to bolster them.

"Check your sell-by date, ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition. Betty, how's your sister doing?"

"Um, Polly's fine, thanks for asking."

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Go ahead, Betty. Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

"Polly and Jason dated."

"I wouldn't say dated."

"It didn't end well."

"In fact, Jason's probably why you sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?"

"That's what my parents think."

"What do you have to say about that, Betty? Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me."

"I just…"

"Finally."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Jason. I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through."

"Right. Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens. Betty, better luck next time." Cheryl said with a feel of finality in the air.

"Wait, what? Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad."

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are. You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or...maybe that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning is me. Betty and I come as a matching set. You want on, you take us both. You wanted fire? Sorry Cherylbombshell, my specialty's ice." Veronica froze Cheryl in her place with her cold words, and rightfully so, because this girl now had two true friends, and she's not giving them up. About twenty minutes later, after Betty and Veronica got their uniforms, I met them on the track. Veronica started to tell us about her experience in New York.

"When my father got arrested, it was the worst thing ever. All these trolls started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and emails saying that my dad was a thief, my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled rich-bitch ice princess. And what hurt the most about it was...the things the trolls were writing were true. I was like Cheryl. I was worse than Cheryl. So. when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale, I made a pact with myself to use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully, a better version of myself." As her words sunk in, I couldn't help but understand, wanting to be better.

"That's a lot of pressure Vee, and you shouldn't have to carry it alone." I say to her, showing that I was there for her.

"When Polly and Jason got together...it meant everything to her and nothing to him, and...things got super intense and weird and toxic and my mom turned on Polly. Said Polly wasn't her daughter anymore, said all these awful things to her. Jason hurt Polly, but it's my mom who broke her." As Betty was telling her side of the story, I couldn't help but feel angry.

"Betty, you didn't know Jason, your mom didn't know Jason, and you sure as shit do not know how he felt. He loved you sister, but his parents dicks and are very controlling. But, we both only know one side, we don't have all the information. So, please, hold judgement on Jason until we both know everything." I finished, feeling lifted and Betty looking shocked and contrite. We all walked a few more paces until Veronica sees Archie passing by.

"Archie! You're so doing this. Slaying your dragons, Betty Cooper, one by one. Hi, Teen Outlander." Veronica smiles at Archie while fidgets with anxiety.

"Hey. Nice outfits." Archie smiles, looking over the girls.

"Betty here has something she wants to ask you about the Back-to-School dance. Go on, Betty, ask." I say, a mischievous smile on my face. Hopefully Betty finally asks him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with all three of us."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No way Bee, two's a couple, three's a party, but four is overcrowded. I'll be going stag, or not going at all." I tell the group, I'd rather go alone or go to Pop's and see Beanie Boy. But Veronica still an apprehensive look so Betty reassures her,

"It's your first dance at Riverdale. You should have someone to go with, even if it's just a friend." Betty smiled, hoping to convince Vee to play along. Veronica acquiesces,

"I mean, I'd love to." Archie however, not so much.

"I'm not really in the headspace for a dance." Betty wilts, dismayed.

"Oh. That's okay." Oh, Veronica is not having that bullshit excuse.

"Totally unacceptable, Archiekins! We need an escort." I break in, saying,

"Yeah, take a break from the tortured musical genius you are and spend a blissful evening with not one, might I add, but _two_ , newly-minted River Vixens." I start to smirk, seeing acceptance on his face.

"We'll text you time and place." Veronica firmly tells him, not taking no for an answer.

Hours later, I'm standing in the gym, it being decked out it lights and decorations. I decided on a royal navy high-low dress with jeweled pockets. My hair is lightly curled and i have small black pumps on. I look around with Kevin, finally spotting star threesome walk in. Vee separates herself from Betty and Archie, and makes her way over the punch table, where I am waiting.

"Well, well, and why exactly have you extricated yourself from the golden duo?" I ask with snark clearly present in my voice.

"Well, I had to let them talk, now didn't I? Though, Archie's not doing a good job is he?" She points over to the chaperone seats, to see Archie and Ms. Grundy in what appears to be a tense conversation.

"Well that's disappointing." I say frustrated, knowing how Betty was looking forward to this. Next thing I know, Kevin is rushing up to Vee and I, out of breath and very red.

"Guess who just proposition me in the bathroom? Well, his name rhymes with Moose, and let me tell you, he has a very horse-like appendage." I immediately turn red, not needing to know that, while Vee just smirks. Veronica starts to drag Kevin onto the dance floor, with Kevin staring at Moose all the way, when Cheryl steps on stage.

"Good evening, friends. Are you all having a good time? As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semi formal, it is my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you, JJ. I give you Josie and The Pussycats." While Kevin and Vee were dancing, so were Archie and Betty. I could see both of them mouthing to Betty to go for it, and when Betty looked to me, I gave her two thumbs up and big smile. She deserved to be happy. As we watched them dance, Betty and Archie stilled, and Betty's face fell. I knew something happened, but what exactly it was, I have no idea. After all, I left right after.

I left the school, told my dad where I was going, took off my shoes and started to walk to Pop's. I was in the mood for some milkshakes. As I walk the sidewalk, my mind drifts to Jason. How his death changed the town, how it changed me. I became more cynical, more sarcastic, and cautious. But with I finally felt that connection with Betty, and Veronica? I have a feeling she's gonna be a great friend. Lets just hope Archie doesn't fuck things up anymore. As I walk into Pop's, I look around the diner. Only one person is there…

And his name...Jughead Jones.

The mysterious boy at Riverdale High, with cold eyes that pierce your soul and hair the color of the night sky after a storm. He could tear apart with his eyes and words alone. He was...intriguing. So, I sat in his booth.

"Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Fine. So, what is Evelyn Keller sitting with me for?"

"You're intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

"Mmhm."

"Hmm." Even with this little interaction, I could see he was curious. His eyes had a look about them, his fingers paused on his keyboard, then resumed to focus on his writing. Minutes pass, with the diner filling up with more people. I ordered fries and a chocolate milkshake, I was hungry. As I play on my phone, I notice Jughead steal one of my fries. I move the basket towards the middle of us and sip at my milkshake. His mouth twitches in thanks, silent as ever. The door opens, and in walks Archie Andrews, who stops to ask Pops a question, then move to our table.

"Uh, can I sit, Jughead?"

"If you want."

"What are you working on?"

"My novel. It's about this summer, and Jason Blossom."

"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? As captain of the water polo team?"

"The Aquaholics? Considering how he died, probably not."

"No, what I mean is...was he doing everything he was supposed to do, everything he wanted. I mean, did he even know what that was?"

"Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what? Mr. Popular Football God now?"

"No. In fact, I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight."

"If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her. You know, it'd go a long way. Would've gone a long way with me." Jughead finished telling Archie. I turn to look at Archie, and I say to him, "You fuck with Betty again, Archie Andrews, your grandchildren will be screaming in your balls in pain. Got it?"

"G-got it, Evie."

"Now leave, and go apologize." He left, quickly, I suppose, in fear. I smirk, thinking of how boys always think they are so big and bad, when Jughead snaps me out of my musings.

"Wow. I've never seen him scared before."

"Yeah, well, he underestimated me. I recommended you don't underestimate me, Forsythe."  
"I'll keep that in mind Eve."

 _By morning, everyone would be talking, texting, and posting about it. We'd all be feeling it. That the world around us had changed, maybe forever. That Riverdale wasn't the same town as before. That it was a town of shadows and secrets now. On Monday, the autopsy on Jason's body would take place. And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth period, the first arrest would be made._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, hello! Welcome back to Down We Go. I don't really have anything new tell you guys other than please review. Well, here we go guys._

 _I think that many of us, maybe the entire town, had been hoping against hope that somehow Jason Blossom hadn't drowned on July 4th. That we'd come to school Monday morning, and there Jason would be. Or that we'd see him and Cheryl in a booth at Pop's. But that was before the undeniable, irrevocable fact of his bloated, waterlogged body, a corpse with a bullet hole in its forehead, a terrible secrets that could only be revealed by the cold, steel blade of a coroner's autopsy scalpel, or the telltale beating of a guilty heart._

To say that news of the true reason of Jason's death surprised me, would be like watching JFK get assassinated. At first disbelief, then overwhelming sadness, and then shock which sinks into your bones. I walk the hall, stumbling along as if being tugged to class. Jason was _murdered_. By someone in our town no doubt. That's what scares me the most. That someone in our town is willing to murder kids. What does that make of the town? I guess that every town has a darkside, and Riverdale is finally seeing its own. As I come out of my thoughts, I stood next to Jason's memorial, with Archie to the side and Jughead walking up behind him.

"Hi. Do you think I can use Jason Blossom's death as an excuse to get out of PE? Sorry, Coach, I'm just too depressed and freaked-out right now to do pull-ups."

"Don't joke about Jason Blossom."

"What? Sardonic humor is just my way of relating to the world."

"Yeah, but it doesn't give you an excuse to be a dick, Jughead." I interject with a hard look. Jughead fidgets a bit in embarrassment, but looking angrily down the hall.

"Look, it's the rich kids from The Goonies. All, I'm out." Jughead walks down the hall, undisturbed until Reggie knocks into him.

"Watch it, Wednesday Addams." Archie walks off, leaving me to approach by Betty and Kevin, their conversation floating to my ears.

"Now that romance is off the table, I'll just say it. Are we 100% sure that Archie's straight? Because no straight man has that body."

"Speaking of bodies...have you recovered from finding Jason's?"

"Probably not as bad as telling Dad what he was doing there, eh bro?" I ask Kevin, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's right. It was more traumatizing having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Moose at the river. Yet another perk of being the sheriff's son."

"So what were you with Moose? Did anything happen?" I ask, wondering if Kevin did anything...compromising.

"No, nothing happen-oh, my god, those are gorgeous. Are those for Betty, Mrs. Philips?"

"That's why I called her."

"Dear Betty, please forgive me, xoxo, V. Who the hell is V?"

"Veronica."

"Veronica. The yellow is for friendship. I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York. Because, as my mom likes to say, there's wrong the right cupcake can't fix. Also I...I've booked us hers-hers-and-hers mani pedis at Chez Salon. Blowouts too. I am so, so, sorry, Betty. I don't know what happened to me that night. It was a basic bitch move. It was like I was...possessed by…-"

"Madame Satan?" Kevin interrupts with a cruel tone.

"The old Veronica. And I will never, ever do anything like to you or Evie, for that matter, again."

"But you didn't do anything to me?" I tell her in a confused tone.

"No, but this my vow to you both that I will never do it again. I swear on my, mother's pearls. Just, please give me one more chance?" Veronica pleads to Betty and I. Betty looks at me, the obvious question in her eyes. I was willing to give her a chance, which i expressed to Betty.

"Okay." We both said in unison.

"What?"

"What?" Both Kevin and Veronica say in disbelief. "Awesome. I'll take it and you won't regret it. And I'll bring these to lunch so we can celebrate!" Veronica smiles at us, leaving the room to go to her class.

"It's the path of least resistance, Kev. A week ago, Veronica and I weren't friends. Next week, we'll nod to each other as we pass in the hall, but that's it. You know, in two weeks, she won't even remember my name. And in three, she'll have latched on to some other girl to destroy." Betty said, thinking Veronica won't bother her again. I didn't quite agree.

"I don't know Betty, I mean, saying you forgive her then you turn right back around and say that you don't want to see her again. That's some two-faced bitchiness to me." I walk off, surprised by her nonchalance on Veronica's feelings. As I walk down the hall, I see Tall, Dark, and Mysterious heading towards me. Our eyes lock, and the world blurs. His eyes see into the depths of my soul, into my very core. His eyes fill with an unknown heat, and it seems to burn my face as I blush. I quickly continue to class, not knowing that his eyes follow me all the way. Class starts with little fanfare, as high school is often very boring. But wait, the intercom chimes and the principal starts to talk.

"Good morning, students. This is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it is happening, as scheduled. Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller."

"Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night. So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation."  
"And may I interject, neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #RiverdaleStrong."

"If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer, or anything about what happened to him on July 4th, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak with me or Principal Weatherbee. A death like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down." Dad finished his speech with an imploring tone.

Classes pass as minutes until it's time for Biology. I can see the vultures circling around Cheryl as I sit in my seat. The teacher rushes in frantically,

"Seats, everyone. Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up."

"Can I be with Cheryl?" Archie asks.

"And I wanna be with Betty."

"Oh, uh, I was thinking I'd partner with Kevin."  
"Actually, uh, Guy Keller's with me. We, like, talked." Moose slightly demands.

"Oh, God." my brother seems sick, I think he didn't expect Moose to talk to him again.

"Make sure you wrap it bro."

"Shut up Evie." He says as he picks up his stuff.

"Well, I call Jughead." I say as I move my stuff to his desk.

"So you're claiming me then?"

"Yes, I thought that was obvious as I am putting my things next to you."

"Oooh, smart and witty."

"You should've known that by now, Beanie Boy."

"Whatever you say Eve. So, I have suspicions about Archie."

"What? Why? He's practically a golden boy."

"Well, on on 4th of July weekend, we were supposed to go on a road trip. But he bailed at the last second, no excuse at all. And now that Jason's body showed up, he looks at his picture with a guilty face."  
"So what? You think Archie did it?"

"No. But I think he knows something." At that moment, Cheryl's voice had gotten louder, as she slammed the scalpel on her frog, tearing open its body slowly.

"In fact, I'm amazing."

As Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and I walk to our lunch table, Veronica starts to interrogate Kev.

"So, what did Moose want?"

"Oh, my god, I don't even think he knows. I mean, I am devastatingly handsome in that classic, pre-accident Montgomery Clift kind of way, and sexuality is fluid, but can someone named Moose actually be that fluid?"

"Okay, well, I ship it."

"Well I say, if you had to go for a jock guy, then it's gotta be Reggie then. Don't look at me like that, he's super hot! In a buff, dumb, guy way."

"Right, because you would rather go for dark and mysterious, like….Jughead?"

"Shut up Kev, he's...intoxicating."

"But anyways, Veronica, of course you would. You're a big city girl with loose morals. I just meant that Moose has an official girlfriend, Midge. Anyway, it's terrible to say, but part of me wishes he would just stay in the darn closet. Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet."

"Archie! Any new material you wanna try out on a very forgiving audience? Please?"

"Would you? I'd love to hear it."

"Yeah, come on Archie. Show us what you got." I say trying to encourage him.

"I'm still working on the lyrics, so...okay.

 _Come on, turn the radio on_

 _And, honey we'll dance, dance, dance_

 _For the rest of the night_

 _I'm not ready to go…_

"Betty? You okay?" Archie asks, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm supposed to say yes. That's what the nce girl always says, but...No, I'm not. I want to be. I thought I could ber. But it's too much, too fast. Archie…"

"Betty. Betty, wait." Archie runs after her, and as they stand in the distance, you can see them arguing. Feelings had been hurt, friendships partially torn, but hope was still there, in the wings.

"I knew she should had given herself space." I say to Vee and Kev.

"Yeah but Betty still likes him, Evie. should she just ignore that?" Kevin demands in frustration.

"No, but she should have realized that Archie was going to ignore it. That's what boys do, they ignore the problem, hoping it goes away. But it doesn't go away and someone still get hurt."

"They both need space so they can figure out who they are without each other. To grow and change." Veronica says wisely. We watch as Betty walks away, and as Archie is called by Principal Weatherbee. I watch Archie talking, when I spy a writer, under a tree. Typing away on his laptop, munching on a sandwich. I pack up my stuff, determined to go see him.

"Wait, Evie! Where are you going?!" My brother screams after me.

"I'm going on an adventure!" I scream back, as I jog over to Jughead. My screaming must have attracted his attention, because he looks at me with questioning smile on his face.

"So, you must be a hobbit if you're going on an adventure."

"Oi, I'm not that short!"  
"Yes you are, but that's okay because I happen to like short girls with fiery attitudes."

"Well, you're lucky you are so...tall! Must be nice to reach the top shelf."

"How would you know, Shorty?"

"Oh you go to far, sir!" I punch him the shoulder, slightly blushing.

"Ah! Oh no! The fair lady has struck a blow! How will I ever recover?"

"I'm no lady. If I'm a lady, then you sir, are a white knight."

"Oh sure rescuing fair maidens, slaying dragons, receiving rewards and such. God, what a bunch of bullshit."

"What? Why would it be bullshit?"

"Fairytales incapacitate us, they give us an illusion. It's not real, to think that everything can be saved by love, or that's always black and white. Sometimes you have to do bad things to get rid of the bad guys."

"Okay, I kinda get that but love can save lives. It teaches us compassion, to feel empathy for others."

"What good is empathy if you can do anything to help people's sufferings?"

"Now you're just being cynical."

"Is it cynical if it's the truth?" Jughead asks, a fire in his eyes for this passion of ethics. I sit back, pensive. I knew that the world isn't black and white, it's shaded in grays and black most of the time. But to give up the idea that love can't save everything, I-I don't know, seems not possible. I guess I don't want to give up that ideal of childhood just yet. A shrill bell cuts through the air, screaming at us to get to class.

"Well, fair maiden, time for us to depart."

"Indeed, sir knight, indeed."

"Come now, noble lady, your chamber awaits."

"Goodbye, goodbye, parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Oh, be still my heart, for she speaks Shakespeare!" We part in the hallways, he heads to his class, and I to mine, a grin on my face. My class passes by with little meaning,and now it's time for the River Vixens practice! Can't you hear my enthusiastic cheering? But, I know that Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl will want me there. So I take my place in the stands, Cheryl looking to me with a smile. The music starts up, the Vixens split apart to reveal Veronica, stylishly dancing her way to the front. Unfortunately, the rest seem awkward and stilted. I noticed Cheryl had finally had enough.

"Stand down, Vixens. And listen up. The weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally, but already, you're raining on my parade. With Jason so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on me. Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse flower drown under the town's scrutiny, or be swamped by her emotions? The answer, ladies, is no and no. That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose and limber, ladies, while I make a call." Cheryl moves to get her phone, while spot Veronica heading to Betty. They both sit down and star stretching. But after a few seconds, it's clear it's getting tense between the two of them. As I watch the scene unfold, Cheryl interrupts my musings.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of?"

"Of the routine? Of my bringing in the Pussycats? I need an honest opinion, so, spill."

"Well, Veronica is good, she brings the right amount of sass, but the rest need to get in time and on beat. No one likes a shabby dance or cheerleading team. They need confidence. As for the Pussycats? I think it's great as long as it flows cohesively."

"Honest, but not brutal. You've been working on your people skills."

"No, I just had an conversation that made me think about the world."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Just that things can be deceiving and not everything is simple."

"Too true Evie. Oh look, I spy with my little eyes a argument about to break out. See you later, Evie."

"Later, Cheryl." She heads towards the girls, probably to stir the pot even more. The three argue and then Betty and Cheryl break off, leaving Veronica is the dust. Damn my sentimentalities, as I head towards Veronica.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"Betty thinks that I still ruined her relationship with Archie, and then proceeded to invite Cheryl to the her-and-hers pedis that I gave her."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that, Betty's nice, but she can be a bitch."

"Yeah, but it doesn't excuse it."

"Oh, of course not."

"Hey, do you wanna go to Pop's after school? This day deserves a milkshake."

"Amen to that, I'm in." School ends, I let my dad know that I was headed to Pop's and didn't know when I would be home. We settled onto the stools, watching Mrs. Lodge deliver food. She walks up, making a face as she does.

"You're doing great, Mom. Better than me this week."

"And Mrs. Lodge, you make this place look good."

"Thanks girls. We're surviving, Ronnie, by our wits, because that's what we Lodge women do."

"Not just Lodge women either, Mrs. Lodge. Every woman gotta have her wits about her."

"If your Dad could see us now."

"He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform."

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford, Mildred Pierce thing. Is it working?"

"Definitely." The bell jingles as the door opens, and none other than Archie Andrews walks in. His eyes glance over me, and the to Veronica.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"And who might this heartbreaker be?" Mrs. Lodge asks with a cautious smile.

"I'm picking up an order for Andrews."

"Oh, you're Fred's son? You're as handsome as a your father was."

"I'll see you at home, Mom."

"Yeah, I should probably go too, my dad worries."

"Uh, wait. I'm sure Archie would happily escort you." Mrs. Lodge hands him his order. Sensing that they needed to talk, I set off on my own after assuring them I would be fine. Thoughts cloud my head, not really holding on to one thought or the other. As I get closer to home, I think back on the conversation I had with Jughead. His outlook on life is cynical, but realistic. It makes me wonder what made him think like this, or if he grew up thinking that this is the way of the world. It makes me a little sad, to think of him young, and being that way. But my heart lightens as I remember how the conversation turned lighter as we complimented each other. Or, at least, I think we did. I never really know with Jughead. He's a mystery. I look up and realize I walked past my house a couple of blocks. I was really in my head. I turn around and start walking back, at a faster pace because it was already dark. I look ahead only to see the object of my thoughts, a smile on my face as he spots me. He quickly strides over to me, and I get the feeling something is up.

"What's wrong, Jughead?"

"Archie. He was Sweetwater River on the day Jason was shot."

"What?! Why hasn't he gone to my dad?!"

"Get this. He was there with Ms. Grundy, who's telling him not to tell the cops."

"Wait, Archie was a teacher? No wonder she's telling him not to spill, she'll look like a pedophile."

"Not look, is. I'm going to try to convince him to tell your dad. If he doesn't soon, then I will."

"Why can't we tell him now?"

"Because, as much as I hate to say this, it's Archie's secret, so he needs to tell it before it's too late."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Yeah, well, neither am I. What are you doing out here, it's late."

"I was walking home, but I lost track of time and went a couple blocks past my house."

"Well, come on, I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that. I can handle myself."

"Oh, trust me, I know. But it would make me feel better, so please?"

"Very well, knight, lead the way." He offers me his arm, which I take, and walks me home in a comfortable silence. We don't feel the need to fill the space, which goes to show how comfortable we are around each other. I stood on my doorstep, looking down the steps towards him.

"Well my lady, how did I do?"

"You did well knight, very chivalrous indeed. But alas, I must bid you adieu."

"And I as well, my lady. Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow." He says, calling back to our earlier conversation. I smile at him, and walk inside. My heart races, feeling giddy with excitement. This boy has humor, mystery, and pretty good looks. He is quite a catch. I fall on my bed, tired from all the emotions of the day. I drift off into sleep, dreaming of simpler times.

The next day I accompany Veronica to her locker, talking quietly with each other when a voice interrupts us.

"You were right. And what you said about Archie. Sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself. My mother is crazy. I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. The boy I like doesn't like me back."

"He may not be crushing on you, but he does love you. And he's legit miserable without you, if that's any consolation. My mom says sometimes a friend is better than a boyfriend. Maybe this is one of those times."

"And sometimes, you can't take it out on other people because it's not fair." I say with a pointed look. Betty flushes, embarrassed.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, by both of us."

"Bee, Vee, and E are back at it again." We walk into the student lounge, Betty going to sit with Kevin, Veronica goes to talk to Chuck Clayton of all people. I spot Jughead and make my way over. He gives me a tired look.

"Could Reggie complain anymore?"

"I don't know, let's find out." We stop talking, waiting for Reggie to start again.

"And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, Mantle the Magnificent. 'Cause I'd want Blossom dead. When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight-ends, i should've sent the cops to you, Moose. Because here's another unsolved mystery. What exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh? Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass? Keller?"

"Reggie's just being a blowhard, Kev."

"I don't care what he says."

"I mean, let's think about it. If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right? Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Jughead? What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like...after?"

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie, can you spell it?"

"I don't know Jughead, maybe it's his secret fetish?" Apparently, this pisses Reggie off, so he vaults over the couch to hit Jughead and I, when Archie intervenes. It escalated so quickly that the next thing I knew Archie got knocked out.

"What the fuck Reggie?!"  
"What? He was asking for it. That's what happens when you defend Donnie Darko." He said with a smug smirk. See, I was angry before, but now I'm furious. With a cold smile, I stomp his foot making him double over, then I knee him right in the face. The finishing touch was my shin meeting his crotch. I should really sanitize that later.

"ARGH. You BITCH!" He moves to hit me, but I quickly sidestep him, making him fall from the momentum of his swing. Principal Weatherbee walks in, searching for the cause of commotion.

"What is going on here?"

"This bitch here punch me!"

"Language, Mr. Mantle. Miss Keller, is this true?"  
"Yes, it is. But he also forgot to mention that he punched Archie. I was avenging him."

"Be that as it may, both of you in my office. Someone please take Mr. Andrews to the nurse." From there it was the usual pomp and circumstance, I got reprimanded, Reggie got lightly scolded. Being a jock must have perks. The school day was done, and I walked home, needing the clarity.

"Eve. Eve!" I look behind me, seeing Jughead jogging towards me. He was slightly out of breath. He stopped in front of me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you defend me?"

"Are you kidding me? Reggie is a Grade A jerk, I wasn't going to let him keep saying that shit!"

"Yeah, but you could've gotten hurt! He's 250 pounds, and you're 150 soaking wet! He could have seriously hurt you!"

"I am not going to stand by while someone gets bullied Jughead! That's not me! I stand up! I speak out if something is wrong when everyone says there is nothing to be done! If you didn't know that, well now you do!" I finish, panting from the rage and passion in my voice. Jughead stares at me, eyes piercing my thoughts. He clenches his jaw, anger evident in his form. He starts nodding.

"Ok, I get it. But please for my sake be careful. It could have been much worse." We continue walking to my house, the tension slowly dissipating.

"Besides, a lady shouldn't start fights, but we sure can finish them."

"And you proved that very well my lady."

"Why thank you, Dark Prince."

"Dark prince?"

"I'm the Sheriff's daughter Jug, I know who your dad is. But that doesn't define you, and you shouldn't let it."

"But doesn't that imply that I am like him?"

"Not necessarily, after dark doesn't mean evil and light doesn't always mean good."

"Well then, Lady of Light, thank you for the encouragement. So, are you going to the pep rally?"

"Depends. My dad got called about the fight so I'll have to wait and see."

"Well, it was Reggie's fault so hopefully he'll understand." By this time, we had arrived at my house, and I see my dads cruiser in the driveway. We hear the door open, and there's Dad standing, an imposing figure.

"Jughead. Evelyn, get inside."

"Okay. See you later Jughead."

"Bye Eve." I walk into the house, awaiting the scream fest.

"Are you out of your mind, Evelyn?"

"Listen, he punched Archie, insulted Jughead, basically being a bully, so yeah, I kicked his ass!"

"There are better ways of handling this Evelyn!"

"Like what? Telling a teacher? Because that always works! The school administration doesn't care about the unknown students, the care only about the jocks, the moneymakers. So yes, I stood up for what I believe in and I am not sorry!"

"Look Evelyn, I understand. It's not fair, but I, as a Sheriff, can't do anything. I can do is curb the dissidents. That's all I can do, I'm limited by a system."

"I know Dad, and I get it. But I will not stop defending people from douche canoes like Reggie Mantle. You taught me better than that."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way. But if you get in trouble then you have to accept that their are consequences. Not from me, because I trust you, but from the school. By the way, you have detention."

"Ha, knew it. Cowards."

"Now go get really for the pep rally." I hurry upstairs, take a shower, and put on dark jeans, a light pink top with laces on the sleeves, and black booties. Dad takes Kev and I to the pep rally, the stands quickly filling up. I see Archie walk to the lemonade stand where Ms. Grundy is volunteering at. They exchange words, looking tense. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jughead staring at them. I guess he feels my gaze, because he turns to meet my eyes. I raise my eyebrows at him, and I get a smirk in return. Archie spots Jughead and makes his way over. They have a few quick words and then they smile at each other, Archie walking off to join the team. I walk to Jughead, hoping to get some insight.

"So what was that about?"

"Archie is going to tell Weatherbee and your Dad about what he knows, tomorrow."

"Oh good, now I don't to continuously lie to him." I say with a pointed look.

"Come now, doth the Lady protest too much?"

"Oh be quiet Prince of Darkness, it's starting." Weatherbee gets on stage with Coach Clayton and Mayor McCoy. He says a few words of welcome, then hands it over to the Mayor.

"Thank you, Principal Weatherbee. It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past. And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest. Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight. Now please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own River Vixens, and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie and her Pussycats!" They then proceed to sing Sugar. I gotta admit, it was pretty good. After the song was over, Coach Clayton came up and took the mic.

"All right, you all ready? Let's make some noise! Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!" The crowd starts to cheer, the noise deafening. The team bursts through the barrier, Archie leading the charge. And, for a split second, it's Jason I'm seeing. He's smiling from the adrenaline, being on the field. I sit down, woozy from the pain of memories. He's gone. He's gone, and I still here. And I don't know what to do. I didn't even feel Jughead holding me, or see Cheryl run off the field. Eventually I come out of my haze, and see Jughead and Archie standing above me.

"Are you okay?" Archie asks me.

"No. I been trying to be better but it's still so hard. And then you run, leading the boys like Jason would have done. And for a moment, it was him. And he was here again. And then all the pain, and joy, and rage at the injustice of his death came rushing back. And I couldn't handle it I guess." I say with a tearful smile.

"If you need to talk, I'm here Eve. You can count on me."

"And me as well. I may not know as well Evie but I can tell you're a good person. And I already think you're amazing. Defending my honor and all." Archie tells me with a smile. I thank the both of them, happy for just a moment. We decided that the perfect way to end this day is a milkshake at Pop's. We walk in, making idle conversation, when Archie spots Bee and Vee. They look back us, and then Betty asks,

"Do you guys wanna join us?"

"Yes, but only if you're treating." Jughead says as the girls start laughing.

"Veronica Lodge."

"Jughead Jones, the third."

"Jughead Jones, the third. That sounds like a story."

"Oh it is, but unfortunately it's not as good as Dark Prince."

"Or as good as Lady of Light." We just talk and laugh, having a good time.

 _To someone on the outside, peering in, it would've looked like there were five people in that booth. But I was there, and I can tell you. Really, there were only three. A blonde girl, a raven-haired girl, the luckiest red-headed boy in the universe, and a Lady of shining light. For one shining moment, we were just kids. Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay. Giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckonings._

The next morning in Biology, I was working with Jughead when Principal Weatherbee and my Dad walked in. Cheryl stands up and says,

"You're here for me, aren't you? Because of the autopsy?"

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates, Cheryl."

"It's all right, Principal Weatherbee. They'll find out soon enough."

"Now, that won't be necessary."

"Wait, Cheryl, find out what?"

"That I'm guilty."

 _As shocking as those three words were, they were nothing compared to the secrets that Jason's body had given up during its autopsy. That Jason didn't die on July 4th, as we believed, but over a week later._


	3. Chapter 3

_What's up people? It's chapter 3! Let's get ready for this!_

 _That's all I have to say for now. Well, here we go._

 _The story is about a town, once wholesome and innocent, now forever changed by the mysterious murder of Jason Blossom on the 4th of July. Guilt, innocence. Good, evil. Life, death. As the shadows around Riverdale deepened, the lines that separated these polar opposites blurred and distorted. "I'm guilty," Cheryl said in Biology class. But of what?_

We all waited in anticipation outside of Principal Weatherbee's office, hoping to hear what was going on inside. Cheryl's usual crowd of vultures were pressed against the window, hoping against hope for information to turn on Cheryl. Jughead is pressed against my back, head next to mine, listening.

"Do you think she did it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cheryl is many things, but a killer is not one of them."

"Some would disagree."

"Yes, some would. But you agree with me as well." He looks at me, and that's when I realize how close we were. His heat was seeping into me, his form towering over mine. His breath lightly fanning my face. I feel a flush in my cheeks as I back away. His lips twitch in a amused smirk. We are broken out of our gaze when the Blossoms walk out the door, escorting Cheryl back to Thornhill. A few hours later, and we were all sitting in the student lounge.

"So, are you a suspect now?" Veronica asks my brother.

"Our dad says we all are, including me."

"Not me, girl. I don't know these people."

"Guys, should we maybe re-binge _Making a Murderer_ on Netflix tonight?"

"Sorry. Can't. Gotta stay late to work on the paper. I'm also getting an advice column."

"Count me out, too. I've got a date tonight."

"You do?" Archie asked Veronica.

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Kev butted in, gossip fiend.

"Hey, Vee-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8:00?" Chuck Clayton interrupted, standing by the door.

"I'll be waiting." The group looks at Veronica in amazement, before Betty and Kevin ask,

"Chuck Clayton?"

"You're going on a date with Chuck?"

"He's kind of a player." I interject.

"Who cares? He's the hottest of hot, and he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy." My brother says with the excitement of a horny puppy. I snort, thinking of the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Just be careful Vee, I've heard things about him."

"I will E. See you losers later." We all go our separate ways, Betty and I walking into the Blue and Gold office. We started to clean things up, chatting about our days.

"Thank you so much for doing the advice column Evie."

"No problem Bee, besides, you know me. Always solving others peoples problems." We both laugh, continuing the work when a voice interrupts us.

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" Jughead is standing the doorway, giving us a hard stare.

"Bowing down to my every whim?" I ask him. He almost breaks into a smile when Betty interrupts.

"The _Blue and Gold_ is dead, Juggy. It's just dormant. But waking up. You're writing a novel, right? About Jason Blossom's murder?"

"I am. Riverdale's very own _In Cold Blood._ "

"Which started out as a series of articles. We're hoping you'll come write for the _Blue and Gold_."

"I just don't think the school paper's the right fit for my voice."

Juggy… Jason's death changed Riverdale. People don't want to admit that, but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was ever supposed to happen here, but it did. I want to know why."

"Hmm. And how do you fit in?" He asks looking to me.

"Advice column. And photographer." I state firmly.

"I get complete freedom."

"You get limited freedom of writing what you want, Betty editing, and me tagging along as your partner."

"Complete freedom or I walk."

"Try it, you won't find anywhere as interesting." He stares at me, and I stare right back. Moments pass, the tension filling the room. He finally smiles, and laughs.

"I'm in."

"Then we have our first assignment. There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about."

"Dilton Doiley and his Scouts."

"Exactly." We walk out, hearing Betty jump up and down in joy. We walk to class, feeling happy about the news. The rest of the day and night pass with food, ice cream and movies. The morning however, Kevin practically dragged me to school, hoping to find the details from Veronica's date. We found her in front of her locker, talking to Betty.

"So, how'd it with Chuck?"

"Chuck has muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde, or even Diablo Cody." Veronica tells us. At that moment, one of Cheryl's vultures walked by.

"Hey, Veronica. How was the Sticky Maple you had last night?"

"The what now?"

"The Sticky Maple Chuck gave you? How was it?"

"We had a brownie sundae, if that's what you hyenas mean." Kevin's cell phone pings as Veronica closes her locker.

"Oh, my god."

"What? What the hell is a Sticky Maple?"

"It's kind of what it sounds like. It's a Riverdale thing."

"No, Kevin, it's a slut-shaming thing. And I'm neither a slut, nor am I going to be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Chuck Clayton. Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the breaks on his souped-up phallic symbol." Veronica says with a vengeful passion.

"Or we can go to Principal Weatherbee."

"Fuck that, you think he would side with us? About the coach's son? Who is captain of the football team, and Riverdale High's golden boy? No way." I say, absolutely sure that it wouldn't go in our favor.

"Or I can expose him in the pages of the _Blue and Gold_. Yeah, I can do that!"

"No. Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules. Well, I don't follow rules, I make them, and when necessary, I break them. You wanna help me get revenge on Chuck, Bee and E, awesome. But you better be willing to go full dark, no stars. What do you say in or out?" Veronica storms away to the boys locker room.

"A chance to take down a privileged jock dude on a pedestal? Count me the fuck in." I say with a mad grin on my face. We storm into the locker room, Veronica on the warpath. Archie and Veronica bump into each other, almost knocking down Archie's towel.

"Veronica. Betty, Evie, what are you guy doing here?"

"Don't worry about it. I mean it, Andrews. Hit the showers and stay out of my way." Veronica pushes through, both of us marching towards Chuck, Betty covering her eyes. We stop in front of Chuck, and Veronica clears her throat.

"Hey! Douche Canoe! Fucking turn around!" I say loudly, gaining the attention of the room. Chuck turns, and gives a smarmy smirk.

"Huh, Bee, Vee and E. Got myself a foursome on. Ladies."

"This is disgusting. Take it down."

"Whoa, whoa. Why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor, and you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews."

"Hey! The fuck you laughing at Moose? Huh? After all, you have a closeted hard on for my brother! Oh, well, no so closeted now huh?" I bark at Moose, he wants to laugh about slut-shaming? I don't think so.

"Okay, that's beyond irrelevant, Chuck. You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason, under any circumstances, you jerk."

"Look, I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but hey, if you wanna ride the Chuck Wagon, that can be arranged."

"So she can get an STD? No thanks." I say in disgust.

"Let's keep this simple, so that your preppy-murderer half-brain can grasp it. Take. This. The hell. Down." Chuck clenches his jaw in anger.

"Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in Bulldog territory. But please, fight back. You'll only make it harder on yourself." He walks away, leaving us in silence. We leave the locker room, Veronica walking away in fury. I quickly leave Betty, needing to meet up with Jughead about Dilton. I spot him outside, leaning against a wall, waiting for me.

"What's up with you?"

"Veronica is getting slut-shamed because of fucking Chuck Clayton."

"Motherfucker, he always is a dick."

"And I may have outed Moose in front of his teammates."

"What? Why?"

"He thought it was funny that Veronica was getting slut-shamed, I was not going to take any of that shit, so I shut him up."

"Remind me to not get on your bad side." We walk up to where Dilton was training his Scouts, and giving a speech.

"And in that moment of hesitation, you're dead. All of you are dead."

"At ease, Doiley. I'm-We're writing an article for the _Blue and Gold_. Hoping you can help." Dilton stares at us, before yelling at his Scouts.

"Dismissed. But stay close."

"Cheryl and Archie both say they heard a gunshot the morning of July 4th, but they don't know who fired."

"Sheriff Keller already asked me about this. And like I told him, my Scouts and I, we didn't hear anything weird."

"There is no need to get defensive, Doiley. We are just trying to understand." I say, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, did you see anything weird?" Jughead steps up to Dilton, staring at him to make him crack. Dilton crosses his arms.

"A white-winged crossbill. A long-eared owl. Oh. And Cheryl, sitting by the river, soaking wet. Now, please. I have my Scouts to tend to." He walks away, and I can physically see the frustration in Jughead. He turns away, me following behind him.

"So, do you think he's lying?"

"I think we won't get anymore out of him. But his Scouts on the other hand…"

"You really think they would rat?"

"It's a murder investigation, and plus, one of them caught my eye. He looked twitchy, like he knows something."

"Well, we better find out."

"In the meantime, come on, let me walk you home."

"Why thank you, Dark Prince."

"Anything for My Lady of Light." We walk towards my house in companionable silence. The crickets fill the afternoon air, a cool breeze blowing our way. I feel him look at me out of the corner of my eye, but as I turn my head, he looks away. I look back front, then again towards him. I guess he felt my eyes on his face like I did his, because as he turned his head towards me, I look away. Our arms sway gently, our hands brushing each other's. I feel his fingers slowly touch mine but not entwining. He was waiting for me. I finish locking our hands together, heat in my cheeks. I look over to see him giving me a bright smile. He walks me to my front door, still holding hands.

"Well, My Lady. I shall see you tomorrow."

"And you as well, My Prince."

"A thousand times goodnight, for parting is such sweet sorrow." I laugh at him quoting me from a few nights earlier. Feeling bold, I stand on my toes, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before he can react, I run inside and close the door behind me. I think I hear give a fist pump or something, but he's too quiet to tell. I lean my forehead against the door, feeling happy for once.

"So…. what was that?" I whirl around, finding Kevin sitting on the stairs. He has his gossip face on.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Oh, worm? Then what about what happened with Moose?"

"He joined Chuck in slut-shaming Veronica, so I called him out. Everyone already know about what you guys almost did at Sweetwater River."

"Valid... _but_ -"

"Nope. He deserved it." He stares at me in contempt.

"Fine."

"Fine." I walk up to my room, hoping to crunch some homework and maybe a outline for an article. I guess time had passed, because when I looked up, it was 5:30. I got a text from Betty asking me to come back to the school. I showed up and there was a bunch of girls in a circle.

"What is this Betty?"

"I'm trying to convince Veronica that this is much bigger than just one girl." And with that last word, Veronica walks in.

"This story is bigger than we thought. I started asking around, to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else, and if anyone would go on record." Ethel Muggs, a plump redhead girl interrupts.

"I will. 100%."

"Okay. It's five guys on the football team. Chuck and his posse. Ethel was about to tell us…"

"One day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for 10 minutes. I helped him with a Pre-Cal problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he… He started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like, sex stuff. And then he… Or one of his goons wrote, "Sloppy seconds" on my locker."

"Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story." Cheryl appears, a cruel smirk on her lips.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ethel. That's horrible." Betty tries to console Ethel, but Cheryl blazes on.

"Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture-murder case, but we all have our crosses. In the meantime, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so…" Cheryl dies off as Ethel interrupts her.

"They're ruining our lives, and to them it's just a game. They keep score and…"

"Wait, what do you mean, keep score?" Veronica asks Ethel.

"Each conquest earns them points. They keep track in some secret playbook." Veronica gasps in disbelief as I sit there, dazed at the audacity of these pathetic boys.

"Okay, we have to talk to Weatherbee." Betty, so sure in her authority figure.

"I already tried. Weatherbee said he didn't find anything." Ethel shoots down Betty idea.

"Okay, we need undeniable proof." Betty remains firm in her conviction.

"Proof of what, Nancy Drew? That boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend."

"How would you know, Cheryl?" Veronica asks with scorn.

"And boys being boys is _not_ an excuse! Not anymore." I say with a fierce passion.

"Because, Frida Shallow, before he died, my brother was co-captain of the football team with Chuck, and Jason never mentioned it, and he never would've allowed it."

"Okay, well, I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me. And Ethel's not lying. And proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants. You wanna get caught in that backdraft, Cheryl? Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women… "slut" one more time." Veronica finishes with a cold voice. Cheryl stares at her, then walks out. Betty and I finish collecting testimonies, and we three plan to meet up later. Right now, I have a meeting to get to.

Jughead and I walk into Pop's, and spot one of the Scouts. As he takes a bite of

his sundae, Jughead steals the cherry while take some whipped cream. The scout puts his hand up in surprise.

"What the hell, man?"

"I saw the way you looked at us. During Grizzly training. You're hiding something."

"It's Scoutmaster Doiley. He's lying."

"About what?" I ask the boy.

"The gunshot. It was him. He was teaching us how to shoot targets." Jughead leaned forward, excitement evident.

"Dilton Doiley shot the gun on July 4th?"

"He's a hardcore survivalist. He says if we don't protect ourselves, no one will." Jughead bites his lip, grabs my hand, and get out of the booth.

"Thank you for the information." He tells the scout, dragging me out of Pop's. He starts pulling me along, but after a while, my arm starts to hurt.

"Jughead! Slow down, my arm hurts."

"Shit, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, just be careful next time." He starts to pace along the sidewalk. I hear mutterings come from his mouth like bullets from a gun.

"Do you know what this means? It means that Dilton Doiley knew about the gun and didn't tell your dad. This could really solve this mystery."

"I know, which is why we should get writing while I check up on Betty."

"Okay, stay safe, My Lady."

"Bye, My Prince." And just as before, I kiss him on the cheek. I quickly walk back to school, finding Betty in the _Blue and Gold_ office.

"Hey Bee."

"Hey E. Anything follow through on Doiley?"

"Yes, majorly. Turns out that the gunshot that was fired, came from Dilton himself. He was teaching the Scouts, and I guess when Jason couldn't be found, he told the Scouts to keep quiet."

"I can't believe he knew this entire time."

"I know right?" We finish organizing a few things when we hear a knock on the door. We see Ethel and some other guy at the door.

"Ethel."

"Betty, Evie, you know Trev Brown, right? Valerie's brother?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey."

"He used to be on the football team."

"But I quit. When I saw Chuck's playbook. And I may know where it is." Betty and I look at each other, disbelief and hope in our eyes. After Trev finish telling what he knew, the school closed and we had to leave. But we came back. After night had fallen, Ethel, Kev, Bee, Vee, and I were walking the halls towards where Trev told us to go.

"Football players behaving badly, what else is new? Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach's son being the ringleader. I mean, just how depraved is this town?"

"Color me impressed." A voice rings out behind us. We turn around startled when we see Cheryl.

"A B&E with Bee, Vee, and E. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Betty?"

"What are you doing here Cheryl?" Betty asks in indignation.

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots? They're amazing." My brother, ever the fashionista, asked. Cheryl struts towards us.

"Trev told Valerie, who told Josie, who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me. And I thought I would help out."

"Help? Or derail our investigation?" Betty acuses.

"Get over yourself, Betty." Cheryl tell Betty before Ethel interrupts.

"Hey guys, get in here." We all walk into the locker room, and see Ethel holding a notebook. "Trev was right. They didn't even bother to hide it." Ethel continues to flip the pages, until we spot a familiar name.

"New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?

"Better than "Big girl." Seven point five." Ethel says dejectedly. I happen to look over to see Betty's face go blank.

"Polly's in this book…"

"Next to Jason's name…" Cheryl finishes as Betty walks away in disbelief and anger.

"I'm so sorry, Betty." Veronica tells her.

"This isn't… Jason would never…" Cheryl trails off until Betty interrupts her.

"It's right there, Cheryl! God. Your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy." Betty finishes heavily.

"Maybe I don't know Jason."

"Yeah, me either." I say. Vee proceeds to take a picture.

"I'll take a picture. We'll show it to Weatherbee. It'll be the perfect cover for your expose, Betty." Veronica tries to encourage her, but Betty is having none of it.

"Yeah, but… no. These girls deserve justice, don't you think Cheryl? You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars, Veronica? I'm with you. And I have a plan." Betty says with a devious look. At this point, I'm tired, so Kev and I go home. The night chills my bones, so I slip to bed, turn of the lights and send one goodnight text.

 **Me: Goodnight, My Dark Prince.**

I lay my phone down, rest my head, when I hear a buzz. I pick up my phone to see a text.

 **Dark Prince: Goodnight, My Lady of Light. Have some good dreams.**

The next morning, I walk into school and see Bee and Vee. I see them talking.

"Quite the expose. Whenever did you find the time to write it?"

"Stayed up all night. Couldn't sleep after…"

"Me neither." I interrupt, confused.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Well, last night, Bee and I interrogated Chuck, and Betty may have gone overboard a little."

"That's an understatement Vee, but the good thing is, is that we got a confession out of Chuck."

"Good. The scumbag deserves punishment." I say to the girls. We laugh, then Veronica turns to Betty.

"Betty… You came through for me, in a way that no one else ever has before. But… Can we talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The wig and everything. How far were you gonna take it?"

"Chuck deserved it."

"You called him Jason."

"Know what? I didn't do that."

"Yeah, girl, you did. You called yourself Polly. It was like , Mistress Hyde. you became another person."

"Okay, I mean… I remember saying Chuck should apologize for Polly, but not because he was Jason."

"Why then?"

"Because… I'm sick of guys like Chuck and Jason doing horrible things to girls like me, you, and Polly. Okay?" She walks off, leaving me alone with Vee. I sigh in concern.

"She has demons she's dealing with. Hopefully she can."

"And she'll have us to help her."

"Absolutely." We smile, link arms, and walk to class. I had a feeling it was gonna be a good day.

 _Good and evil. Light and dark. Betty and Veronica. Two sides of the same Janus coin. Given Betty's article, Weatherbee needed a sacrificial lamb._ _Needed to make an example of someone. So, after Hermione Lodge negotiated a lesser sentence for our two avenging angels… Coach Clayton, to save his job, to save the school's reputation, was forced to cut his own beloved son, and his goon squad, from the team. An action that, though none of us knew it at the time, would have terrible consequences in the weeks to come... But one thing was certain, Betty and Veronica, now B &V, and maybe forever, had been forged. They walked through the fire, and survived. We crave absolutes. They comfort us, but life is infinitely more complex than that._

Betty, Jughead, and I were in the _Blue and Gold_ office, with Dilton in our hotseat. And once the pressure was on, he spilled his guts.

"If you publish a story saying I fired that gun, my life will be ruined. I'll be banished from the Adventure Scouts, and charged with a misdemeanor. So, what if I have a better story? If I tell you what I know, promise me the gunshot stays between us." Betty sighs, walks around the desk to sit on it.

"You have our word. As journalists." Dilton shifts in his seat, fidgety.

"I saw something at Sweetwater River. Something nobody else saw. Ms. Grundy's car. By the river's edge. She was there."

 _Despite our recent troubles, I would've done anything to protect Archie. But Dilton Doiley had just opened Pandora's box, and now, there was nothing I, or anyone, could do to save him._

 _Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for reading my chapter, it took me awhile but here it is. If you liked it please leave a review, otherwise I will see you guys later._


End file.
